


Magecraft Fundamentals

by GravityMassUniverse



Series: Paradigm Greater Universe. [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Mass Effect - All Media Types, RWBY, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityMassUniverse/pseuds/GravityMassUniverse
Summary: In the vane of other fan fictions I've decided to write a text that explains some of the basics of magic much like that of say The Golden Quiche which is a much better writing than this. In fact I would completely credit it for a good amount of this first chapter. The main differences are minor, mainly less control over timelines... I also plan to go into greater detail on the individual branches of magic as well as unique spells that exist. I will elaborate on various magical substances as well as the biology of other species, and their magic branches.





	Magecraft Fundamentals

**Author's Note:**

> In the vane of other fan fictions I've decided to write a text that explains some of the basics of magic much like that of say The Golden Quiche which is a much better writing than this. In fact I would completely credit it for a good amount of this first chapter. The main differences are minor, mainly less control over timelines... I also plan to go into greater detail on the individual branches of magic as well as unique spells that exist. I will elaborate on various magical substances as well as the biology of other species, and their magic branches.

Magecraft Fundamentals

 

by Dr. Wingdings Gaster, Dr. Comic Sans, Dr. Alphys, and Penny Polendina

 

The details for this online blog text are only a basic and simplified introductory course for a less experienced audience. A more formal environment is recommended for more advanced use of magic. Self experimentation is not recommended for the more _dangerous_ techniques. There will be periodic additions to section of this text as new knowledge is added over time.

 

—Introduction—

 

There are many names for the object that is considered the root source of many forms of magic that all sapient life possesses. The Psychia by the mages of old, the SOUL and Anima by monsters, Aura by the people of Remnant or Nen by Krogan shaman. It is considered the very basis of what makes up a person. Most souls have the same vaguely heart shaped form, though there is variation depending on the species.

 

A healthy mind and body is known to be important for a functioning soul. Those born with a deformative illness will often have a deformed Anima alongside the disease. The effect on their magic is quiet minor however.  Outside of that sick or ill beings will have far less HP, their souls spending their energy on keeping them alive rather than safe from more _external_ threats.

  


—Section 1: SOUL Energy—

  


Matter based life forms derive the energy for their form of magic from their SOULS, after receiving a sufficient dose of easily obtained magic particles to jump start it. Matter based life forms SOULS are known to be far stronger than that of any monsters due to their bodies being made up of a great deal of matter. Such beings can use their magic to strengthen their muscles, their reaction times, as well as envelop themselves in a thin barrier of reinforcement magic capable of blocking attacks. Using the light of their SOUL also allows for humans to rapidly regenerate their injuries. That process can be sped up through the use of monster food or restorative magic.

  


—Section 2: SOUL Magic—

 

The magic one can use depends on their soul traits. There are seven main SOUL traits in all, though there are rumors of other traits as well. The seven main traits and their abilities, as well as _general_ personalities will be listed below. However the magics listed down below are _not_ universal. Magic can take on _many_ different forms depending on the mixture of traits within them and the Mages personnel training. Unique forms of magic have been reported every other day for months since the reemergence of Magic.

 

—Patience—

 

Patient souls are light blue or cyan and that is their most basic magic. They are the most passive and overlooked but their magic has proved very useful. They are great listeners and extremely careful in their actions.

 

  * They are capable of blue phasing spells that react based on movement



 

  * While stationary Cyan souls can form box shaped barriers to defend from magic and ranged attacks



 

  * They often have enhanced senses, as well as a keen focus and built in mental-noise filtration. A powerful counter against mind based magics.



 

  * Stealth magic is within their forte as well, and has many potential uses in fact,



 

  * A limited amount of precognition beyond the normal precognition of Mages, when they are meditating.



 

—Bravery—

 

The most fearless of humanity, no of all intelligent life, the courageous refuse to yield to fear. The deepest trait of the brave heroes idolized by modern civilization.

Brave souls pick up physical activities quickly, whether it is in combat or  sports. Their skills are a marvel to many, their near prodigal pick up of movement arts eye catching.

 

  * Brave souls are orange and can use orange phasing spells which react based on stillness.  



 

  * They can generate additional barriers to reach into another's space more easily



 

  * Brave one are faster than most other mages, due to their greater strength in comparison to the other already supernaturally powerful mages.



 

  * Like their more passive counterparts brave SOULS have their own combat based precognition.



 

  * Can generate powerful shouts to startle or even stun a target.



 

  * Bravery Transference. Can instill Bravery in others changing the entire course of a battle.



 

—Integrity—

 

The most morally righteous of all souls, their opinions are nearly unchangeable by the world around them once their morals are set. Such souls can be dangerous, their convictions impossible to manipulate. Depending on the circumstances of their life they can be the nicest soul imaginable rivaling the morals of a green soul, or psychopathic and immoral by modern standards.

 

  * Those with Integrity have blue souls and are capable of sensing the strength of other souls morals.



 

  * They are also capable of deciphering lies and half truths, less effective than that of Yellow souls admittingly  



 

  * Integrity souls have access to various forms of telekinesis and are able to generate a layer of blue magic.



 

  * They have excellent senses of balance, allowing them to traverse difficult and uneven terrain.



 

  * More effective Reinforcement magic than other Magi. Allowing for example a sheet of paper to deflect a direct artillery barrage with no visible damage.



 

  * Mental Fortitude.



  


—Perseverance/Stubbornness—

 

Those who Persevere have purple souls. They are in many cases highly intellectual and when they consistently practice can accomplish great things. Their primary domain is in memory and analysis. Most of the worlds greatest intellectuals are of this soul type.

 

  * They have a variety of skill sets, such as creating a wide variety of magic a traps, lethal or otherwise.



 

  * Binding and wire/rope based magic.



 

  * Enhanced memories and intellect. Leading to an enhanced understanding of their greatest interests.



 

  * Quick Analysis, nearly a sixth sense and grows stronger with experience.



 

  * Temporary physical and mental Enhancement. Under this magic a mage will glow with a purple light, taking in attacks and throwing them back tenfold. All the while they will be analyzing their opponents weaknesses into they persevere.



 

  * Speed Burst Magic. Can augment their speed to two to three times faster than the average mage or Magi. This is done through mass reduction meaning their attacks in this state are not any stronger, only faster.



 

  * Basic sealing arts.



  


—Kindness—

 

Kind souls are green and their magic is almost entirely for helping people rather than for violence. They are the kindest souls, protectors of life, doctors and nurses, the caretakers of children and the elderly. They may seem meek and compassionate, but they will defend all those who are under their care with everything they have.

 

  * Restorative Magic. Can heal injuries through magic, ranging from a paper cut to limb dismemberment.



 

  * Shielding/Barrier Magic. Can generate various different sizes and shapes of barrier. Using them as jumping platforms, a simple chair or as a anti-artillery shield tower.



 

  * Rooting magic. Instead of being chained to the grind a victim will have their body rebel against their SOUL, keeping them in place.



 

  * Reconstruction Magic. Can repair objects using magic, varying from a broke dish to nuclear fusion reactor.



 

  * Biological magic. Usually paired with Determination, involves manipulation of biological organisms. Making plants grow at a faster rate, controlling animals as familiars etc.



 

—Justice—

 

Yellow souls represent justice, they are people who actively seek the truth and correct the wrongs in the world, and are most commonly found in law-enforcers, activist, investigators, and the more moral Huntsman. This is considered the most heroic magic outside of Bravery especially among the Turian. They wee long range combatants with the greatest variety of offensive magic.

 

  * Projectile Magic. In the come of small lasers, missiles, bombs, or even flying bladed weaponry.



 

  * Excellent accuracy. Proficient use of long range weapons such as guns and arrows.



 

  * Combustion.



 

  * Can walk or run up along walls, ceilings more effectively than other magic types. Unknown why this applies to Justice mages.



 

  * Limited Truesight, that is more potent than that of Integrity souls protecting them from illusion magic.



 

  * Weak Spycraft, can be enhanced with other appropriate traits.



  


—Determination—

 

The red soul is one of the rarest souls and rarest types of magic known. There is little known about it other than it being incredibly powerful. But what is known makes it one of the most dangerous form of magic imaginable. Those who are _determined_ choose the very path of destiny of our world. Empires fall and rise at their command, they can either save a race from extinction or slaughter then down to the last man, women, and child. That is because Determination is the willpower to live, the power to _change_ fate, to SAVE or DELETE this world. Determined souls are the very AVATAR of victory, protectors or destroyers of world's with the right upbringing.

 

Under normal circumstances Red bleached souls have a limited local governing over time and permanence. But areas of high density magic, comparable in density to a supermassive singularity _boost_ their powers to a universal scale that _fortunately_ no longer exists. Now the more specific traits that characterize a _true_ determined soul are:

 

  * Limited Teleportation



 

  * Local Space-Time Alteration



 

  * Mirage Displacements



 

  * Brief stopping of time.



 

  * Restoration through local entropy reversal



 

  * Trait Augmentation. Determined souls can boost their other traits to be much more powerful than that of other SOULS.



 

  * Will based magic. Data not available…



  
  


—Aura, HP, ATK, and DEF—

 

The skin tight layer of reinforcement magic that most mages generate is one of the most basic magics similar to an internal body wide soul flame. The color of the barrier varies from person to person, being a mix of their traits into a single layer. Monsters do not generate an aura barrier since their magical bodies are naturally comprised of aura. Aura permeates the entire body and provides a massive boost in strength and durability.

 

Tests with aura barriers have found that their users are essentially immune to small arms fire, requiring at the bare _minimum_ anti tank weaponry to wear down their HP.

 

Now a question many may ask would be how aura and the attacks and defense of an aura user are measured. The method is simple, using either magic or hooking up a human to a specially designed sensor, we can detect their HP or their hit points. Here are our typical HP or lifeforce values for humans lacking aura

 

A child/subadult - 20 HP

 

An average adult - 30-35 HP

 

An athlete/soldier - 40-70 HP

 

A child with a chronic illness - 10HP

 

An adult with a chronic illness - 15 HP

 

Now with…

 

A child - 100-200 HP

 

An adult - 200-300 HP

 

Athlete/Soldier - 400-500 HP

 

Mage Student - 500-1500 HP

 

First year Huntsman Student- 600-2000 HP

 

Veteran Huntsman - 1500-6000 HP

 

Theoretical Veteran Magi - 8000-[Unknown]

 

The internal Reinforcement aura of humans and…other beings is how their HP and DEF naturally manifests itself. Their bodies require active use of their aura to surpass monster durability, as well as to negate magical attacks. HP in matter based life forms at least, provides a powerful defense against any attack while DEF primarily defends against the more powerful magic attacks. But with sufficient skill and effort one can block an attack _enhanced_ by aura. Ironically enough this would mean conventional non magic weapons could chip down aura under certain circumstances. That would however require a _massive_ amount of DEF, and does not negate negate weapons _propelled_ by magic.

 

In any case, the accuracy of DEF is known to be variable especially with the weaker nature of monsters. It can increase or decrease depending on the mood of a magic user, this also applies to ATK which is the amount of damage a being can inflict with a single average blow. A punch or slap for example, _however_ one can certainly hit much harder than that in the the right emotional state or adding more power behind it.

 

The last curiosity of aura is the minimal magic energy needed to generate it,  brj g able to manifest _without_ significant magic through exposure to certain magical substances. However it is somewhat weaker and a user is limited to a single magical ability outside of aura.

 

—SOUL Purity, Primary, Secondary, and Tertiary traits—

 

In the previous sections the soul traits have been listed only singularly. However most humans do not have a single trait but often have all or most of them in varying amounts. So humans can often use more than one type of soul trait magic. The color of one's SOUL however is defined by their primary trait, and the intensity and shade will vary based on the purity levels of their soul. The strength of their primary magic will also depend on the purity.

 

Now what is purity? SOUL purity is the measured amount of a trait within someone’s soul. In almost all cases a primary trait comprises 51% or more of a soul, and the rest are considered secondary and tertiary traits. Though there is the _very_ rare soul with no primary trait. Most humans primary trait purity levels range between 65 and 75% followed by 10-20% for their secondary trait, and smaller amounts for the next traits. However just because they have all the traits does not mean that humans can use all magic. A minimum of 5% of their SOUL must be made up of one trait to use that form of magic.

 

Those other traits are of course far weaker than if they were the main traits of a living being. As a theoretical example a primary green soul barrier could withstand heavy artillery fire while the barrier of a human with kindness as a secondary trait could take several dozen shots from an anti tank rifle.

 

Soul traits also influence what _other_ kinds of magic a living being is capable of and will be followed up on in the next section.

  



End file.
